


Crowded Trains

by elunore



Category: Bad Suns, Bandom
Genre: Is there even a Bad Suns fandom?, M/M, Much less Christo/Miles, it's like fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5732242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elunore/pseuds/elunore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by "The train is always crowded and I don’t mind if you sit on my lap even if we sit like this for a month au"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crowded Trains

It was rush hour and Miles was surprised he was even able to fit into the train. It was packed full of people and every inch of space was taken by a few lucky people with seats and many unlucky people standing and Miles, unfortunately, was one of the latter. He frowned; he just wanted to get back to his apartment. He was sick of the humidity of thunderstorms making his clothes feel heavy with water.

Somehow the bus made another stop, a few people filed off and even more filed on and Miles kept scooting back to let more people on until his legs were pressed back against someone else’s knees. The sitting owner of those knees tapped at the back of Mile’s hand and he glanced back, seeing a man with a dark coat and an angular face giving him a soft smile, “Are you ok there? I don’t mind if you sit on my lap.”

Miles turned quickly feeling blood begin to rush to his face almost immediately. This guy had to be fucking with him.

“I’m not joking,” Miles heard from behind him, “Your bag looks heavy and your stops still not for a while.”

Miles peeked back over his shoulder at the man behind him, he had a long face and a sharp jaw, “How do you know when my stop is?” Miles asked.

“We’ve ridden the same train for almost a year.”

Miles continued to give him a blank look, he had never really given a thought to the other people that rode the train every day with him.

“I’m not completely oblivious, it’s pretty hard not to notice the guy slinking around the train every day at the same time as me. Plus,” He pointed out, “We get off at the same stop.”

Miles thought that maybe now he sort of recognized this guy, but that really did not mean that he was going to sit on his lap.

“Aren’t you sick of being pressed against everyone? You’ll have a little more room if you sit down,” The boy behind Miles pressed.

Miles looked back in front of him, he was awfully close to the girl in front of him, to the point his hips were basically pressed against her. He didn’t bother to point out that if he sat on the boy’s lap he’d be pressed against him instead.

“Fine.”

“Fine?” The boy behind Miles questioned.

“If you keep annoying me, I might as well, right?” Miles said, gingerly sitting on the edge of the guys knees, trying to keep his blush under control.

“You can scoot back more you know,” The man said.

Miles didn’t respond, but moved a few inches further, resting about halfway on the man’s thighs.

“So, now that you’re sitting on my lap, I think you deserve to tell me your name.”

“Miles.”

“Hi, Miles, I’m Christo.”

“What the fuck kind of a name is Christo?”

“Christo’s a perfectly okay name, I actually happen to like it,” Christo said, gingerly resting his hands on Mile’s hips, “It’s unique.”

“You only like it because if you didn’t you’d hate yourself every second longer you waited to get it changed.”

Christo sniffed, sounding hurt, “I’ll have you know I did legally change my name to Christo when I turned 18.”

Miles felt his heart drop in his chest, “You’re fucking with me.”

“Yeah, but you would’ve been a pretty horrible person if I wasn’t,” Miles could practically feel Christo’s smile.

“I’m definitely not a horrible person.”

“I’m not sure about that yet, you’ve been pretty mean about my name so far.”

“It’s a stupid name.”

“And Miles is so much better?”

“Miles is a normal name at least.”

They were quiet for a moment before Miles spoke again.

“Why were you really paying attention to me?”

“You were hard to miss. You’re cute.”

“What?” Miles head twisted around to look at Christo from the corner of his eye.

“You’re cute, you look like you’re lost in your head and I want to see what’s in it. This is our stop,” Christo jiggled one of his legs a bit, trying to spur Miles into movement.

Miles stood and moved off the train in a daze, pushing past people and off of the train, feeling Christo right behind him, occasionally brushing against him.

When Miles finally stopped on the platform outside with Christo by his side, he didn’t know what to say.

Luckily for him, Christo took care of that grinning, “Since we’re practically at second base already, do I get your number?”


End file.
